


Ben 10 the Spark Awakens

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Body Modification, Exhibitionism, Furry, M/M, Tentacles, Transformation, Yaoi, green skin, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on Anur Transyl Ben’s skin suddenly turns green, he has no idea what’s going on, but it’s a sign in male anodites that their powers are coming in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ben 10 The Spark Awakens

While on Anur Transyl Ben’s skin suddenly turns green, he has no idea what’s going on, but it’s a sign in male anodites that their powers are coming in.

Chap 1 Green

Ben, Rook, Rad, and Hobble were stuck on Anur Transyl. During the fight with Ghost Freak, the part they needed was smashed, so they had to rebuild it from scratch.

Scout didn’t mind too much as he got to see Ben more. The boy was his hero, and like Rook Blonko he had a little bit of a crush on him. Unlike the rest of his kind who saw Ben as ugly or a monster he found Ben quite appealing.

Ben stayed in the bathroom saying he wasn’t feeling well. Rook Scout and Rad were working on fixing the ship while Hobble was on monitor duty.

“Man what’s wrong with me I feel so warm.” He checked himself in the mirror and saw his skin was green. “Oh man I must be sick my face is green.” he laughed, but then his eyes widened. “Ehh I’m green!”

He pulled up his shirt. “Here to?” his arms were also green. He removed his shoes and socks and his feet were green to. “What no way?” he removed his pants and his legs were green.

“Oh man…there is no way…could it be here…” he reached for his boxers and gulped. “It couldn’t be here…not here right?” he pulled down his boxers…

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” his scream could be heard through the whole ship.

“Ben!” Rook and Scout shouted and rushed to his aid. They had no idea what would be behind the door, but they opened it up anyway.

There in all his naked glory was ben, he was green from head to toe, but it was a lovely shade that seemed to suit him. He was naked, Ben was naked! They blushed and blood leaked from their nose. “I’m green!” he was almost in tears.

Rook’s eyes sparkled as he took in the sight of Ben’s naked form. Scout’s tail was wagging like crazy, and he was drooling. Powerful instincts drove them as they approached Ben.

Before anything could happen Rad came over and quickly knocked them out. “Jeez, control yourselves. Put some clothes on monkey, I will not have an orgy on my ship.”

Pyxi said something about that. “I was apart of that orgy, it doesn’t count.”

Ben covered himself and began to put on his clothes. His skin was still green, now that Ben was dressed the two alien boys had their senses when they woke up. “Why am I green?”

“Hmm it could be an allergic reaction to something.”

“Could it be the planet?” Scout and Rook looked at each other.

“If it’s an allergic reaction, could I die?” Rook and Scout’s eyes widened.

“Well do you feel ill?” Rook went in full panic mode. He held his hand to his forehead.

“I feel a little warm but it’s not that bad, if anything I feel full of energy.” Rook pulled out a communicator.

“I will contact Gwen, maybe she will have an answer.”

Scout whined next to him. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

Ben smiled and pet him. “Thanks for caring.” The loboan blushed.

“WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BEN’S TURNED GREEN!” Gwen’s scream could be heard over the communicator.

“Yes, he says he feels warm but fine.”

“Rook keep a close eye on him, and it best he not use the omnitrix.”

“I’m not a child I’ll be fine.”

“Look after him Rook. I’ll do some research and get back to you.” the male smiled.

“Gladly.”

“Hey don’t ignore me!” Rook gave him a “there there” pat. “I never should have taught you that.” Rook smirked.

-x-

Charmcaster went up against Ghost Freak, he stole the Alpha Rune from her, but while in possession of the alpha rune he was more than a match for her. Forcibly teleporting her to the Lovely Duck.

She suddenly appeared in the group. “Charmcaster?”

“Ben? Why are you green?” he twitched.

She filled them in on the current situation. Ghost Freak with the Alpha Rune was bad, even more so than the crazy Charmcaster. She kept talking to her bag. “Ben are you sure about doing this?”

“I don’t trust Charmcaster, but Scout’s world will suffer with the Alpha Rune in his hands.”

“In your current state, you should have proper protection.” Scout agreed to go with Ben and Rook and Charmcaster while Hobble stayed to help Rad.

Ben was nervous stepping off the Lovely Duck, expecting them to throw things at him. To his surprise no one did. “Scout did you say something for me?”

“No it was not me.” he looked to Ben. ‘Though I fear I may know the reason.’

Scout’s worries were answered as the group walked past of other loboans. “Hey cutie, why not ditch the beta and come hang out with us?”

Ben blinked. “Beta?”

“Yeah we’ll show you a good time.” the loboans leered at Ben.

“Way more than that runt.” they chuckled.

Rook and Scout shielded Ben from their gaze. “Oh you think you can hog him all to yourself.”

“Guys we have a mission here.” he tapped their shoulders.

“Yes, we should go.”

“Hey cutie come back any time.”

“Yeah we’ll show you how to party Anur Transyl style.” they laughed.

“You sure are popular,” Charmcaster commented.

“I don’t get it what’s different?”

Rook and Scout looked at each other. “Is it because he is green?”

“I can only guess so, I always found Ben fetching already, him being green doesn’t change that fact.” they whispered.

Things got bad to worse as more horny monsters began chasing them trying to get their hands on Ben. “What’s going on with these guys?” he tried to activate the omnitrix but for some reason it wasn’t working. “Oh man come on omnitrix work for me!”

“Leave it to us.” Rook and Scout fended off the monsters.

Ghost Freak noticed their approach and used the Alpha Rune’s power to mutate the nearby pumpkins. They grabbed Ben, their vine like arms coiling around him.

“Oi oi oi!” his shirt was lifted up, and his pants were tugged down, his boxers exposed. The mutants’ hands groped over Ben’s skin and boxers. “Guys help me!”

The two along with the monsters they were fighting were frozen in shock and awe. “Oi!”

Charmcaster used this distraction to sneak away. Ghost Freak drained the alpha rune so had no further use of it. He warped his castle away and left Charmcaster with the rune.

“Now that I got the rune back I can finally take my revenge on you Ben Tennyson!” the rune molded over her body forming a rock armor. She fired blasts of mana.

“Seriously!!!” Ben was mad now, he had just been groped and stripped by mutant pumpkins and now this mess. He was in his boxers now.

The omnitrix still wasn’t working. “Aww poor Ben Tennyson so helpless without your precious watch.”

“Grr!”

“Ben!” Rook and Scout tried to protect him only to get blasted away.

“Rook, Scout!” his hands balled into fists. The green skin began to glow. It glowed and glowed until Ben was a big ball of light.

“This light…wait it can’t be…” in his new form Ben was a physical embodiment of mana. His hair was glowing while his body was a mix of black and green. It shifted a little to fit more of a human form.

“Huh?” Ben looked himself over. “What no way I’m an anodite?”

“So what you still won’t stop me.”

“We’ll see about that.” Ben waved his hands and released his mana. The pumpkin mutants fell under his control. “Alright boys go get her!”

They obeyed and attacked Charmcaster.

“Ha you think these pumpkins can stop me I have the alpha rune!” a mana tendril came out and grabbed the rune and snatched it from her. “Hey!”

The rune radiated with Ben’s mana. Her armor crumbled. “Get lost.” He zapped her with the room and sent her back to the Ledgerdomain.

He went to his friends. “You guys okay?”

“Yes, proto-tech armor.” he tapped his chest.

“What did you do to her?”

“I sent her home, but put a lock on the door she shouldn’t be bothering us for awhile.”

“Are you okay?” Rook looked Ben over. He was still in anodite form.

“Yeah it feels weird, but I feel great.” he floated up to the air, and flew around a bit, laughing at the pure freedom he felt. He floated back down to the group.

The mutant pumpkins were under Ben’s command. “I want you guys to protect the planet.” they nodded.

Ben suddenly got woozy and he regained his human form. The two rushed over and grabbed him.

To be continued

Chap 2 The Answer


	2. The Answer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ben 10 the Spark Awakens

Chap 2 The Answer

Ben had not woken up, he seemed to be in a meditative state. His life signs were steady, but he wasn’t waking up.

“Any word from Gwen Tennyson?” Scout asked the pacing revonnahgander.

Rook couldn’t stop pacing, staring at his communicator. “I do not know. It is not easy to make connection to Earth.”

“Rook, are you there?” Gwen’s voice came on.

“Gwendolyn thank Da, do you have any news?”

“Not exactly, what’s happened?”

“Ben he…” he filled her in on what happened. “But after the fight he reverted back to human form and fainted, and he has not woken since.”

“Whoa whoa whoa…” Gwen took a breath as she processed the info. “Ben was an anodite, you are sure?”

“Yes, please you must know a way to wake him up.”

“I don’t, but I may know someone who does. I’m calling Grandma.” the call ended. Rook sighed, and looked to the slumbering Ben.

“Ben’s grandma? You ever hear of her?” Scout asked.

“No, I have not, but I hope she has the answer to this problem.” He went to Ben and brushed his hair away from his face.

There was a flash of light and an elderly woman appeared in the room. “My baby is an anodite!” she looked around and saw Rook and Scout on the defense. Her gaze focused to the sleeping Ben. “Out of my way boys.” She snapped her fingers and the two were teleported outside.

They looked at each other before rushing back inside. Weapons drawn, aiming at the elder woman. “Get away from him!”

“Don’t touch him!” the two growled.

“Aww you two are so protective of my grandson, but don’t point those things at me.” mana tendril like whips came out and smacked their weapons out of their hands.

They blinked in surprise. “Grandson?”

“You are Verdona?” Rook asked.

“That’s right kiddo, now then you are?” she narrowed her gaze on him.

“I am Rook Blonko, I am Ben’s partner.” he gave a bow.

“My name is Scout, I am a friend of Ben’s.”

She looked them up and down. “Hmm, well now about my dear Grandson, so he’s finally awakened his spark.”

“Yes it appears so, but he has not awoken since the incident.”

“Well of course not, he tapped into his power too soon, he should have been green at least of few more days. Now his body is trying to repair the strain it took on him.” the two looked down.

“Then it’s our fault, Ben only transformed to protect us.” Scout whimpered

“Is that right?” she looked Ben over. “Well then the answer is simple, then Ben just needs a kiss.”

“What?!” the two gasped and blushed.

“If his spark has awakened, then he needs one who his spark has synced up with.” the two looked confused. “I must say it’s the only way, his body could be in stasis for months otherwise.”

“Months!” Rook looked to Ben. “He currently does not have a girlfriend.”

“Never said it had to be a girl.” she smirked. The two blushed.

“You mean we could?” they looked from Ben, to each other, back to Vedona.

“It might be his only hope.”

The two went up to the sleeping male. ‘They don’t know how anodites work, our powers can be ruled by emotion. It took a powerful emotion to awaken Ben’s powers but they weren’t ready. Without a catalyst of strong emotion he could remain in stasis and his spark could fade for good.’

“Right then kitten, fluffy who’s first. One of you may be the key to bringing my grandson back. So man up!”

Rook was frozen, he didn’t know what to do. To kiss Ben, it was a dream come true. It had been in his dreams for so long. He realized he might not get the chance again.

As for Scout his tail was wagging at the thought of kissing Ben. He had a crush on Ben since he first heard of him. Upon meeting him he was more than willing.

The two decided to man up. This was for Ben. Rook went first, he cupped the boy’s cheek drawing closer and closer till he covered the boy’s lips with his own. He felt a small spark between their lips. Rook shuddered. ‘His lips are so soft.’

He pulled back. Ben looked a bit healthier but there was no change.

“Alright fluffy you next.” Scout moved up and he pressed his furry lips to Ben’s, he felt a spark and he gave the sweet lips a lick.

Again Ben looked healthier but nothing. The two aliens looked at each other than looked to Verdona. “Try it together.”

Well it was worth a shot. Rook kissed the right cheek and Scout kissed the left cheek. The spark burned bright, rushing through the three. Ben’s body turned green again and he seemed out of stasis, his chest rising and falling.

“We did it!”

“He needs rest though, I’ll find a place to stay. I should stay close while Ben goes through the change. Things are about to get interesting.”

Meanwhile…

Ghost Freak was plotting. “So Ben Tennyson is becoming an anodite, this is perfect I can use his life force to awaken my army.” he cackled as thunder clashed in the sky.

Back With Rook Ben and Scout…

“We need to make him comfortable.” Rook carried him to the bed.

“It gets cold at night on Anur Transyl.”

“We uh could keep him warm.” he rubbed the back of his head.

“Our armor wouldn’t help so we’d…” the two blushed, and they began to strip off their armor, Scout was wearing a black g-string like garment while Rook was wearing briefs.

“You’ve certainly toned up Blonko.” Rook was ripped, blue fur across broad shoulders, down his sexy back, he had black stripes on his shoulders, arms, and legs. His white fur over his pecs and abs.

“As have you.” Scout was equally ripped, fine pecs and rock hard abs, covered in fur.

They got into bed with Ben cuddling close to him. They hoped Ben was okay, and he’d wake up soon.

To be continued

Chap 3 The Danger

Ben can’t use his powers and he can’t transform. Now Ghost Freak wants to kidnap him and drain the spark he has to awaken an ancient race of aliens.

End preview


	3. Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ben 10 the Spark Awakens Chap 3

Chapter 3 The Danger

Ben was surrounded by warmth. He could feel it, he was having such a nice dream. A dream of fur, there was two kinds short and soft and thick and fluffy. Was there two people with him.

He didn't know but he felt safe, happy even. He didn't want to leave this place wherever it was. Feeling fur on all his intimate places, he knew he was naked. It didn't bother him since he felt so warm.

Fur tickled his chest and back, it excited him. It wasn't till he heard a soft growl did he stir awake. “Hmm?” his eyes fluttered, the light hurt his eyes as his vision cleared. He was on board the lovely duck that was for sure, he was definitely naked, and in a bed, but he wasn't alone.

Before him was his partner, Rook Blonko, practically naked. Practically nothing there was only a flimsy pair of underwear shielding him. Ben had never seen the male show so much skin before, well...fur. Rook was currently cuddled close to him and giving a soft purr.

Behind him was the loboan he had met, Scout, also practically naked. He couldn't see what item shielded him but he knew he was feeling full on fur. Scout growled again and ground his hips in slumber.

Rook responded with a noise of his own and he ground his hips against Ben. The boy blushed. 'They are hard!' he flipped out. “Waaaaahhhhhh!” his cry woke the two, but they couldn't prepare as they were thrown out of bed quickly.

Ben grabbed the covers and used them to shield his nakedness. “Ben are you alright?” Rook asked.

“You...you...you...you both are naked, and I'm naked!”

“Yes, you are.” Scout said, it came out a tad more lustful than he intended but he was having such a good dream to.

Ben couldn't deny he shivered at the tone. Rook elbowed Scout, who shot him a confused look and rubbed his sore arm. “Forgive us Ben, we merely were trying to keep you warm while you slept.”

“That all, nothing else happened?” he gave them a serious look. Rook suddenly felt nervous not sure how Ben would react to the whole kiss thing. The two shared the same thought, and looked at each other. “Guys?” he crossed his arms over is chest.

'So cute!' they shared a similar thought.

“Ben we uh...”

“We kissed you!” Scout confessed.

Ben gave them a smile. “Oh is that all? Hahahaha!” the other two felt a moment of relief but it didn't last as Ben snapped. “GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERTS!”

Anything in Ben's reach was thrown, and the two had to duck out of the room, without their clothes. The door closed behind them. “That could have gone better.”

“Same sex affection is not as welcome on Earth as it is on our planets.”

“What?!” Scout gasped. He had no idea, this was bad. “So what if he hates us now?”

“Well this may be a shock to him, but there are some males on earth who like men.” he patted his shoulder. “Let us give him some time.”

Scout felt terrible, Rook had spent so much time with Ben, and now he'd been thrown out, he had way more to lose. If this blew up he could lose Ben as a potential lover, a friend, and even a partner.

The revonnahgander took one last look to the door before heading off. They needed to find some clothes.

Inside the room…

Ben was under the covers, knees pulled to his chest. 'Looks like I'm green again.' he was blushing. 'I feel so cold without them. I can't believe I overreacted like that.' he rubbed his arms. 'They were just trying to keep me warm, but if that was all then why…?'

He remembered feeling their hard ons pressing against him. His own manhood was throbbing as well. 'Damn it.' he buried his face in his knees. 'I've never thought Rook would act like that, though wished he would. I thought he was straight, and even if he was gay he wouldn't want a human like me.' he sighed. 'Then there's Scout, I barely know him yet why did I feel so strongly for him to.'

His fingers dug into his skin. “This is so frustrating, what is happening to me!?” he shouted.

“Darling!” the door flew open.

“Grandma!?” Ben gasped, popping his head out from the blanket.

“My baby's an anodite!” she hugged him.

“Huh? What are you talking about?” she chuckled at his question. She caressed his green arm.

“This!”

“You know why I'm green?” she nodded.

“It happens to some anodites. They turn green for a few days, it's a sign their spark is awakening.”

“But Gwen didn't...”

“She is quite the prodigy her spark was accessed at a young age, and developed over the years.” she touched the omnitrix. “You however got this on you kiddo, so your spark lay dormant.”

“So I'm becoming an anodite?” he looked at the omnitrix. “Is that why the omnitrix isn't working?”

“You betcha kiddo. While your spark is developing your DNA is gonna shift a bit, so the omnitrix can't pin point you yet but it will.” she patted his head. “Ohh the wonders you can do, you'll be able to do so much with your aliens once your spark awakens fully.”

Ben put on a smile, his grandmother was so excited. Still he felt better knowing he'd be able to use the omnitrix again. “Ahh another anodite in the family, this is a joyous day. Once you fully awaken I can train you on our home world.”

“What?!” Ben gasped. “But...But you said it'd take Gwen 70 years to master her powers.”

“70 YEARS!” the two turned to see Scout and Rook at the door.

“Forgive us we did not mean to eavesdrop.” Rook bowed, the male was in shock.

“Breakfast is ready, we wanted Ben to know.”

“Uhh guys can you give me a minute. I'll be there soon.” he looked to Verdona. “Grandma can you give me a minute to. I'd like to get dressed.”

“Well, I hope you think my offer over. I will be staying close, at least until your spark awakens. It can get dangerous.” She vanished in a flash of light.

Ben sighs. “I don't even want to think about why.” he brushed the hair from his face. The two furry males left to give Ben some privacy. The green eyed boy looked sad and frustrated.

Rook was trying not to panic. “70 years, I'd never see Ben again, who am I kidding he's never gonna want to work with me again. He may just go...” Scout caught him by the shoulder.

“Rook calm down, you are using contractions.” Rook took a few calming breaths.

“I never told him how I felt.” he covered his face with his hands. “What if he hates me now?”

“I haven't gotten to be with Ben as long as you. I still desire him none the less. I was so happy when he came here, but things have just been horrible.” he whined softly. “Still from my little time with him, I believe he won't hate you.”

Rook smiled, but still was worried. 'Gwendolyn did not take her offer, perhaps Ben will not either. Still Ben is so angry now after what happened I cannot blame him.' he hung his head low. 'I totally screwed up. Not only kissing him, but I slept with him in the nude, well very close to it.'

The two went to the dining area, there was something bothering them. Just one of their kisses did not work on waking Ben, it took both of them. A small part of them believed they were destined to be with Ben, they felt the spark between their lips, the heat, the love. It still wasn't till they worked together did the spark feel the most intense.

There was something between the three of them, or was it just wishful thinking. Ben came out dressed a bit later. He didn't look Rook or Scout in the eye, quickly sitting down and eating his food.

“So monkey, you keeping the green look?” Rad asks.

“It will go away, apparently I'm becoming an anodite.”

“I know how you can ditch the green sooner.” Ben looked to the duck alien in shock.

“You do?” Rad smirked and made a rather inappropriate hand gesture.

“Mr. Dudesman!” Rook gasped, Ben blushed, and Scout stiffened.

“What it's true, a little nookie and your spark will fully awaken.” he looked at Ben. “So which is it monkey, you looking for someone to pound, or someone to take you to pound town?”

Ben's whole face went red, well as red as it could be. Rook and Scout looked to Ben rather interested in the answer. “Okay I'm done,” he drops his utensil. “I have a headache, I'm gonna take a nap.”

“Ben wait...” Rook reaches out to him, he grabs the boy by his arm.

“Ahh!” the male moaned, he slapped his hand over his mouth. Rook looked surprised and quickly released him. Ben ran and quickly went to his quarters. 'What is wrong with me?' he went to the bed but he couldn't find sleep.

He threw off the covers with a frustrated groan. “I'm going to get some air.” he felt hot all over. “I just need some air.” he told himself.

Leaving the room, he found the others working on fixing the lovely duck. “I'm going out for a bit.”

“That is unwise.” Scout gets up.

“Indeed, with the omnitrix not working you are defenseless.” Rook gets up.

“Let one of us escort you.” they say in unison.

“Look guys, I just need some air. I have a lot on my mind right now.” he steps away from them. “Besides I'm not totally defenseless, I can handle myself.”

Rook frowns, Ben never flinched away from him before, but now…

Scout presses forward. “The planet is dangerous, now more than ever.” he mumbled.

“You won't let me out of here without an escort right?” Scout nodded. “Fine, I'll take Hobble.”

“WHAT?!” the slug alien shouted. Ben grabbed him.

“He's a plumber to, so we'll be fine.” he takes the male and walks off the ship.

“Help me!” the slug alien cries.

“He really doesn't want to be around me anymore.” Rook hung his head low.

“Don't worry cat face, given the right circumstances I'm sure the monkey will pound you and make you scream in pleasure.” Rook glared at him.

“Be silent.” he hissed.

-x-

Ben dragged Hobble around. “Please Ben, I don't want to be on this scary planet.”

“Sorry Hobble, I just needed out of there.” he let the male go.

“What's with you guys? You and Rook are normally so close. If you needed an escort why not him, or Scout he at least knows his way around.”

“I'm not that close to Rook, I mean we are partners, and Scout...” images of them naked and holding him flashed through his mind. He shivered. “I just needed to be away from them for a bit.”

“Why? I saw you before you risked your life to protect them, I saw how angry you were when you thought Charmcaster hurt them. You care a lot about them.”

Ben's eyes widened, he had forgotten. Everything had been such a blur. “Of course I care about them, they are my friends.”

“But is that all?” Ben looked to Hobble.

“What are you saying?”

“I'm saying, would you want one or both of them as your mate?”

“Mate!” his mind reeled. “Wait both?” a sudden clatter made them both turn.

A group of loboans came out. “Hello there little beta.”

“Oh no!” Hobble quickly hid behind Ben.

“Leave me alone I'm not hurting anyone.”

“Oh I beg to differ you see my cock's been hurting since I saw ya, how about you make it up to me.” the loboan cupped his bulge and Ben backed up.

“You guys are sick, what's this beta crap? I don't know what you guys are on but I'm not interested.” he tried to leave only to be blocked by the other loboans.

“You aren't going anywhere cutie. We'll be taking the treasure that has made his way into our path.” One tried to grab Ben from behind. Ben snapped and flipped him over his shoulder.

“Try that again and I'll make you pay!” Ben crackled with power. Some of the loboans took a step back.

“What are you idiots doing!?” their leader growled. “So you are more than just a beta that is good, but you will submit!” the loboans rushed him. Hobble was quickly smacked away and Ben tried to fight but without his watch or powers he lacked the power to deal with their numbers. “Let's take him to the den.”

They carried Ben off, the boy struggling all the way. Hobble ran back to the ship. “Haa haa haa they took him!”

“What!?” Rook grabbed him and hauled him up. “Where is he?” he growled.

“Some loboans they took him to a den.”

“Damn it all!” Scout growled. “Those bastards if they touch him.”

“Mr. Dudesman, I request your armory!” Rook's aura screamed death. “If those guys do anything to Ben I'm gonna need some fire power.”

“Go nuts,” he tosses Rook a key card to his weaponry. The omnitrix may not be working at the moment but Rook could still track it.

“Let's go!” Rook and Scout decked out with blasters and weapons they rushed to try and find him.

-x-

At the den the wolf like aliens held Ben down and ripped off his clothes. His green skin became exposed, and the aliens whistled as each bit became exposed. “Stop it!”

“Ohh look, he's so smooth.” one cooed.

“He's so big!” another said.

“Then go for it size queen.” the other laughed.

“He smells good to.”

“Yeah he does.” they began to sniff him.

“Quit it!”

“Let's taste him now.” they began to lick him. Arms and legs, his pits and feet, his nipples and his cock. The loboans chuckled and continued to lick him.

“No stop, I don't want this, I don't want you!” he closed his eyes and began to cry.

“Don't cry pet, you will never go unsatisfied with us.” the leader licked away his tears, the others kept licking him.

'No, I don't want this.' he was surrounded by fur, but felt cold. 'This is wrong, please Rook, Scout help me!'

Ben's spark activated and his powers teleported Rook and Scout into the den. The loboans gasped. “You bastards!” they were teleported without their weapons, but fuck it they didn't need weapons these bastards needed an old fashioned beat down.

Rook literally rammed some of them through a wall. Their armor was trashed a bit, but Ben was safe. “Ben did they...”

Ben started crying.

Scout whimpered.

“Oh we should get you something to cover you...” Ben launched himself and hugged them. He didn't care about his nudity, he needed to be in their arms.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry,” he chanted over and over.

“Ben you have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Yes I do, I was confused, frustrated, and scared and because of that I put myself into danger. I'm sorry...” he passed out. His vision going black.

The furry males brought him back to the lovely duck. Verdona showed up and began treating Ben. “I warned you about the dangers, you two need to look after him.”

“Sorry ma'am.”

“You two have feelings for my grandson correct?” she asked, and they blushed. “No need to answer the fact you could wake him up is clear enough.” his body was cleaned and he was tucked into bed. “He must not use his powers again, or he could die, am I clear!” she snapped.

“Yes!”

“May I ask, how did Ben summon us like that?”

“It is possible for anodites to summon those they love. I did it to Max from time to time, but in the moment the ones Ben wanted the most was you two.” she got up. “His spark is still intact, I've done all I can, now you two protect my grandson or you will have a very pissed off energy being on your hands.” they nodded.

Ben came to. “Hey guys,” he says softly.

“Now Ben you need to get some rest, I mean it!” she warned. “And no more heroing.”

“Yes grandma,” he says and she leaves. Though Ben could feel she was keeping a closer eye on him.

“We won't disturb you Ben.”

“We can stand guard outside.”

They turn to go. “Wait!” Ben says, they look back. “I know I freaked out before, but do you think you guys could hold me again?” he blushed and looked down.

“I would be honored.”

“As would I.” the two strip and Ben can't help but look. They join him in bed and the human settles between them. His back met Scout's chest, and Rook cuddled into his front.

Safety, warmth, calmness, Ben wanted these sensations to last. 'Is it wrong to want to stay like this forever?' he smiled, and fell into a blissful slumber.

-x-At the den-x-

the injured loboans were currently licking their wounds. Their den was totally trashed. “Damn that Beta turned out to be more trouble than he was worth.”

“That beta was my grandson.” Verdona showed up in her anodite form. The loboans could feel her tremendous power. “Now which one of you put their filthy hands on him first.” she cracked her knuckles.

The loboans pissed themselves in fear. There whole den was wiped out. When she was done with them they were neutered and shaved bare. 'Be careful Ben, the true danger is still lurking in the shadows.'

To be continued


End file.
